Alexandria Docherty
Alexandria Marie Docherty is one of three main characters in the Detective Docherty series. She is Detective Docherty's niece and later becomes his assistant at his detective agency, which specializes in paranormal or supernatural activity. Alex has long, brown, wavy hair, and dresses in a hipster style. Alexandria is an artist, vegan, and environmentalist, as well as a fairy and otherkin activist and all around humanitarian. While she is an American citizen, she is a landed immigrant in Canada, living and attending school in Toronto. In addition to attending university, where she studies art, Alexandria also works at a coffee shop called Ek Chuah. Her house is located near High Park in Toronto. She has one roommate, Derek, and one dog, Raven. Alexandria is twenty-two when she joins the detective agency. More Info and Spoilers As the series continues Alex drops her course-load and pursues a career as an artist while working part-time as a detective, barista, and volunteering at a Spiritual Center where she teaches and learns witchcraft. With a natural ability in water manipulation, Alex represents the element of water in her coven. In addition to this unusual power, Alexandria is able to speak to animals, cast spells, create magickal shields, see through glamor, and see and speak to fairy and ghosts. MAJOR SPOILERS Alexandria is originally believed to be Detective Docherty's niece, but is actually his daughter (revealed in Book I). Her mother is a mermaid and the sea queen of the Northern Pacific Shoal. John Docherty, the Detective's brother, and his wife raised Alexandria as their own daughter. Later estranging her real father out of jealousy. Even though they loved her and raised her as best they could, they did not understand her powers, and sought medical help to deal with her abilities. While it is not said at first that Alex is more than a witch, even Ares knew on some level that there was more to Alexandria than mere witchcraft, even if only in his dreams: "Ares dreamed of Alexandria all day. She swam in his thoughts, her hair poised around her as if it had a life of its own. She had a beautiful deep blue and violet tail, with flowing fins comparable to Snow’s. She twirled in the water and danced like a dolphin lost in grace. " Alex demonstrates a number of incredible talents throughout the book series, mostly accredited to her mermaid heritage. However, it is later revealed that the Docherty family can be traced back to Thomas the Rhymer, who left the human world to live the rest of his life with a fairy queen. Since then, the descendants of that line have had close ties to fairy and magickal kind and it is believed that they have special powers of their own. Detective Docherty himself once mentioned that he and his brother had visited the world of fairy where they met a forest spirit in his youth. The union of two magckal beings, one from the land and one from the sea, created not only new life, but a power so great its potential is unknown; which Alex struggles endlessly to control. With both mermaid and human blood, Alex unknowingly draws together a court of aquatic and land fairy and otherkin, becoming their queen and protector.